Pari
by Kaluna
Summary: Petit OS sur une discussion Booth/Bones


**OS - Pari**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois que nous étions tous revenu. La vie avait repris son cours, nous avions repris nos habitudes, travaillant à nouveau sur des crimes divers, comme nous l'avions fait depuis tant d'année.  
Pourtant certaines choses avaient changées, certaines étaient devenues meilleures, d'autres moins, mais la vie continuait et il fallait faire avec.  
_ - Sweetie à quoi tu penses ?  
- Rien de particulier Ange. Comment vas-tu ? et ce petit bout ? Dis-je en posant une main sur l'abdomen rebondit de ma meilleure amie  
- Je commence à être pressée qu'il sorte à vrai dire. Je ressemble à une baleine et je n'arrive plus à rien._  
J'éclatais de rire. Elle était encore la seule à me rendre joyeuse, réellement joyeuse.  
_ - Bones ! Cria une voix au loin. Et mon visage se referma._  
Je fermais les yeux, soufflais en me levant.  
_ - Je te laisse Angie, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelles moi.  
- Ok et Brenn… Penses à te reposer d'accord. Tu te surmènes de trop.  
- Et c'est toi, travaillant enceinte qui me dit cela. Dis-je en lui souriant._  
Sentant une présence dans mon dos, je me retournais et vit Booth. Aussitôt, mon sourire disparu. Et je vis passer dans ces yeux de la tristesse.  
_ - Bonjour Bones, bonjour Angela, comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien merci Booth.  
- On a un corps Bones, faut qu'on y aille. Me dit mon partenaire_  
Sans répondre, je me dirigeai vers la porte du bureau de l'artiste.  
_ - Et oublie pas de manger et te reposer Brenn. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus te botter les fesses que j'en pense moins.  
- Je sais Angie. Lui lançais-je. – Je vais chercher mes affaires, je vous rejoins à votre voiture._  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de prendre la parole, je partis.

Nous ne parlions plus, si ce n'est en dehors du travail, nous ne nous disions plus rien. Pourtant il était mo meilleur ami, mais que pouvais-je bien lui dire sans pour autant m'énerver ou me laisser submerger par mes émotions.  
Alors j'avais décidé d'être professionnelle, le plus professionnelle possible, évitent toute conversation privée, évident de l'entendre parler de sa vie, de son bonheur. Nous ne mangions plus ensemble, ne buvions plus de verre ensemble, ne nous voyons plus en dehors des enquêtes.  
Bien sur j'en souffrais, bien sur j'étais malheureuse, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Le simple fait de le voir me brisait, alors j'évitais au maximum que cela se produise. J'avais même, à plusieurs reprise hésitais à envoyer un de mes internes à ma place, mais cela aurait été comme montrer ouvertement que je n'allais pas bien.  
Oh bien sur Angela et plusieurs de mes amis l'avaient remarqué mais je le niais avec force. JE n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié. Je pouvais bien me débrouiller seule, je l'avais toujours fait de toute façon.

Nous étions dans le par cet je lui donnais les détails sur la victime, sur le meurtre et il demanda à ce que le tout soit envoyé à l'Institut. Nous étions à nouveau dans le SUV et il faisait à présent nuit.  
_ - Je vous invite au Diner, ca fait un bail. Dit-il d'un ton enjoué  
- J'ai du travail et pas faim. Ramenez-moi au Jefferson  
- Allez Bones, pour une fois ca fait quoi …. Au moins deux mois que nous n'avons pas mangé tous les deux.  
- Cinq mois et vingt-trois jours pour être exacte. Mais cela n'enlève en rien le fait que j'ai des os qui m'attendent à l'Institut. Dis-je d'un ton glacial  
- Vous avez bien une demi-heure pour manger. Vous vous êtes vu, vous être presque aussi blanche que vos ossements, vous avez perdu plusieurs kilos, et avez des cernes immenses.  
- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas me conduire au labo, je me débrouillerais seule. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la voiture et descendant._  
De quoi se mêlait-il ? De quel droit venait-il me faire des leçons de moral sur ma vie ? Tout ca c'était uniquement de sa faute.  
Je ne pus que faire quelques pas lorsque je sentis mon bras se faire retenir. C'était lui.

_ - Maintenant ca suffit Bones. Ca ne peut plus durer comme cela !  
- Si mes analyses et mon expertise ne vous conviennent plus, demandez un autre anthropologue  
- Ce n'est pas de ca dont je parle._  
Je détournais la tête, bien sur que ce n'était pas de cela.  
_ - Tempérance parlez-moi. Je vois bien que les choses ne vont pas comme il faut. Vous m'évitez, c'est tout juste si je dois vous trainer hors du labo. On ne parle plus de rien  
- Bien sur que si  
- A part de boulot je veux dire. On ne mange plus ensemble, on ne se voit plus après une enquête. Et vous dépérissez à vu d'œil.  
- Et en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Demandai-je tentant de rester la plus distante possible  
- Vous êtes ma partenaire, mon amie, il est normal que je m'inquiète pour vous._  
Je roulais des yeux, comment pouvait-il dire cela alors que cela faisait plus de cinq mois qu'il ne faisait pas attention à moi, trop focalisé sur sa propre vie.  
_ - Parlez-moi Tempérance.  
- Et que devrais-je vous dire que vous ne soupçonnez pas déjà ? _  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.  
_ - Je suis désolé. Je sais… je sais que vous souffrez et que c'est de ma faute mais …. _  
Il avait baissé la tête en commençant à parler, puis la relevant vers moi il poursuivit.  
_ - Vous m'avez repoussé et vous étiez d'accord quand je vous ai dit que je devais passer à autre chose  
- Et j'ai eu raison semblerait-il. Dis-je durement  
- Quoi ?_  
Bien sur comment pouvait-il seulement comprendre. Cela semblait si simple pour lui.  
_ - Les sentiments sont éphémères, vous me l'avez prouvé._  
Il m'interrogeait du regard, aussi je me tournais pour ne plus le voir.  
_ - Nous nous sommes séparés sept mois et il vous en aura fallu moins pour passer à autre chose. Vous avez si souvent voulu me faire croire que l'amour était éternel mais au final ce n'est pas le cas. Moins de sept mois, c'est tout ce qu'il vous aura fallu pour m'abandonner.  
- Comment pouvez-vous…  
- J'ai cru en vos paroles, cru en l'amour que vous me décriviez, je m'y suis ouvert et qu'ai-je donc gagné… Rien .. si ce n'est la douleur et la souffrance.  
- Vous m'avez repoussé Bones, que pouvais-je bien faire ?  
- Vous vouliez parier Booth … parier sur notre amitié, parier sur ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, parier sur nous.  
- Bien sur  
- Comment vouliez vous que je parie sur l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance, que je parie sur la seule chose stable que j'ai dans ma vie, parier sur les sentiments que j'ai pour vous. Le jeu, le quitte ou double, on perd ou on gagne et regardez._  
Tout en parlant je m'étais retournée pour lui faire fasse, mon regard dur, empli de douleur, de malaise, de souffrance  
_ - Regardez Booth, sept mois c'est tout ce que vous vouliez … que je parie sur nous alors qu'en sept mois vous êtes passé à autre chose. Comment avez-vous pu me demander de parier sur l'amour que je vous porter ? Comment avez-vous pu imaginer que je prendrais le risque de vous perdre à tout jamais sur un stupide parie ? _  
Il semblait si perdu face à moi. C'était logique, je ne lui avais jamais rien dit, tentant de cacher au fond de moi tous ses sentiments toute cette tristesse.  
_ - Si j'avais accepté votre pari, alors aujourd'hui je vous aurez perdu  
- Non, bie…  
- Si, puisqu'il semble que ca soit le cas à présent. _  
Je lui fis à nouveau dos, ne voulant pas voir son visage  
_ - M'avez-vous seulement dit une fois que vous m'aimez ? M'avez-vous seulement dit ce que vous ressentiez vraiment ? Vous avez voulu jouer sur nous, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous ressentiez. Vous m'avez parlé de trente, quarante ou cinquante ans mais au final cela n'a été que sept mois. Si vous m'aviez aimé moitié moins que ce que je vous aime alors il ne vous aurez pas fallu ces mois pour oublier. Au final, j'ai eu raison de refuser de parier._  
Je fermais les yeux un instant, écoutant le silence de ce parc dans lequel nous étions.  
_ - Vous me parliez d'amour éternel et inconditionnel, durant longtemps je n'y ai pas cru, pourtant aujourd'hui, tout mon corps et toute mon âme me crient que c'est réel, bien que physiquement impossible. Vous n'auriez jamais dû m'y faire croire Booth. Logiquement et scientifiquement je sais que ce sont uniquement des réactions chimiques, que c'est éphémères, et pourtant … _  
Je l'entendis avancer vers moi. Une larme coula sur ma joue.  
_ - Vous m'avez menti Booth, au fond vous êtes un excellent joueur, vous deviez être bon au poker pour faire croire ce que vous vouliez à vos partenaires, pour réussir à les berner de cette façon.  
- Tempérance. Son ton était supplique et d'autres larmes coulèrent._  
Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur dans mon dos. Un bruissement de vêtements se fit entendre  
_ - Comment pouvez-vous simplement imaginer que je ne vous aime pas ? _  
Il m'encercla la taille de ses bras.  
_ - Dieu Tempérance, n'avez-vous donc pas compris que je vous appartiens corps et âme ? _  
Doucement il me fit me retourner m'enlaçant toujours  
Je pleurais, que voulait-il dire ? Où voulait-il en venir ? Et Elle … qu'est ce que cela signifier pour Elle ?  
Il dût lire mes interrogations.  
_ - Hannah la compris très rapidement après notre retour, bien avant moi d'ailleurs_  
Il me sourit.  
_ - Nous sommes séparés Bones, depuis bientôt deux mois.  
- Mais …  
- Vous ne vouliez pas en parler et vous faisiez tout pour que je ne vienne pas au labo. Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie privée. Elle déménage bientôt, elle a eu du mal à trouver un appartement._  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais perdue, totalement perdu.  
_ - Ca a toujours été toi Tempérance et ca le sera toujours. J'ai tenté de continuer, d'avancer puisque tu ne voulais pas de moi, mais au final, je reviens toujours vers toi. Dit-il en me caressant la joue, essuyant les larmes qui continuaient d'y couler._  
Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, je m'agrippais à lui comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, laissant toutes sortes d'émotions me traverser.  
_ - J'ai cru, ces derniers mois, que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie Bones. Je ne savais pas comment te parler, tu semblais si distance, si froide avec moi, comme si tu faisais tout pour m'éloigner de toi.  
- Je .. je..  
- J'ai essayé de te dire ce que je ressentais après mon opération, mais à chaque fois j'avais peur que tu ne fuis, alors j'ai cru qu'en pariant tu comprendrais. Je sais c'était idiot... Puis tu as décidé de partir, j'ai fait pareil, tantant de poursuivre ma vie, tentant d'être heureux, mais je ne faisais que me voiler la face. Sans toi, je ne pourrais jamais être heureux._  
Il souleva mon menton, plongeant son regard chocolat, si tendre, si doux, dans le mien  
_ - Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant fait souffrir. Et tu as raison, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais je vais rattraper ca. _  
Il me lança un sourire charmeur, caressant encore une fois ma joue de son pouce.  
_ - Je t'aime Tempérance_  
Ces mots me firent encore plus pleurer, mais de joie cette fois.  
_ - Alors l'Amour  
- Est eternel. Oui et je suis à toi corps et âme._  
Doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement comme s'il cherchait à butiner une fleur en train déclore, comme s'il me goutait, ce que je faisais de mon coté, découvrant son gout, son odeur, sa vie.  
Délicatement, je me reculais et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.  
_ - Je t'aime Seeley. Dis-je timidement, avant de reprendre ces lèvres._


End file.
